La rosa de medianoche
by Norma Black
Summary: Ron le pasó a la niña y ella se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su marido. Los dos se quedaron horas sentados en el sillón, mirando a la niña. No tenían nada mejor que hacer. Relato de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

¿Cómo se le pudieron olvidar aquellos pergaminos sobre su tan esperaba Ley sobre la Independencia de los Elfos Domésticos en el despacho? ¿Justo ese día tendría que meterse en la chimenea a escondidas e irse al Ministerio a buscarlos para poder trabajar en casa?

Y es que Hermione (Granger) Weasley estaba embarazada ya de nueve meses y hacía dos días que había salido de cuentas. Eso quería decir que su pequeña tendría que haber nacido hacía ya cuarenta y ocho días, pero ahí seguía, en su barriga. Por eso hacía dos días que no iba a trabajar y lo hacía en casa, pero no podría seguir sin aquellos pergaminos de su despacho. Por eso se vistió y caminó hacia la chimenea de su casa con Ron. Él sí había ido a trabajar -obligado por Hermione- pero en cuanto viera aparecer a la nutria, patrón de su mujer, se aparecería junto a ella.

-Señora Weasley... -dijo una trabajadora del Ministerio, sorprendida por verla ahí.- ¿Todavía no...?

-No, todavía no... -dijo Hermione, caminando apresuradamente hacia su despacho, con una mano bajo su barriga.- Necesito unos pergaminos. Si ves a mi marido no le digas que me has visto, por favor.

Estaba llegando a su despacho cuando se tropezó con Harry, que frunció el ceño al verla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry, agarrando la barriga de su amiga con miedo.

-Estoy bien, Harry. Tranquilo. -dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y Ginny y los niños?

-Bien, están bien... -dijo él, sonriendo.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Se me han olvidado unos pergaminos. Vengo a buscarlos. -dijo Hermione, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su despacho de nuevo. Harry la persiguió.

-¿Y no sabes mandar un patronus para que Ron o yo te lo llevemos a casa? -se quejó Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos. Hermione paró de caminar y se agarró la barriga. Fue un dolor punzante que rápidamente cesó y ella siguió caminando.

-No es para tanto. Estoy embarazada no en mi lecho de muerte.

-Qué simpática... -mientras Harry se quejaba Hermione volvió a sentir ese dolor punzante.

-¿Ya qué estoy aquí quieres tomarte un café conmigo? -le dijo Hermione, acariciando su barriga y respirando lentamente.

-Está bien. Pero tú te tomas un vaso de agua. -dijo Harry, señalándola. Hermione se rió y cogió lo que había ido a buscar. Estaban saliendo del despacho de la morena cuando ella se volvió a parar en seco, aquella vez el dolor había sido más grande.- Hermione... -dijo Harry, aterrorizado mirando sus pies empapados.

-Creo que he roto aguas... -dijo ella, sonriendo forzadamente, mientras su amigo la agarraba del brazo.

-¿Crees? Vamos. -dijo llevándola hacia una silla del pasillo del Ministerio.- _Expectro patromun_. -dijo Harry. Le mandó su ciervo a su mejor amigo que tardó dos segundos en aparecerse al lado de su mujer.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron agachándose al lado de Hermione, que se agarraba la barriga por una contracción en una silla de plástico del pasillo.

-He roto aguas.

-¿Qué?

-Se me ha roto la bolsa amniótica.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué vas a tener una hija, Ronald! -gritó Hermione, agarrando la mano de Ron y apretándola por una contracción.

-Tenemos que apuntar cada cuanto son las contracciones y el tiempo que duran. -dijo Harry, cogiendo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. La apuntó con la varita y la pluma comenzó a escrbir, la hora y la duración de la contracción. Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Qué?

-Suenas como todo un experto. -le dijo Hermione, recuperando el aliento.

-Ya pasé por esto dos veces. -dijo el de gafas. Sus mejores amigos se rieron y entonces, por el pasillo, animadamente aparecieron Arthur Weasley y el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley, que eran muy buenos amigos.

-Hermione, hija mía, pensé que ahora ya ibas a esperar en casa. -dijo Arthur, alegremente, dándole un beso en la cabeza a su nuera.

-Eso, ¿qué hacías aquí? -le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vine a por los pergaminos de la aprobación de la Ley sobre la Independencia de los Elfos Domésticos. -dijo Hermione.

-No me lo puedo creer... -dijo Ron, indignado.- ¿Te olvidaste de como hacer un patronus?

-No me riñáis más... -se quejó Hermione, como si tuviera dos años.

-Eso, Ron, ya se lo dije yo. -dijo Harry. Ron bufó y dejó apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla de plástico del pasillo, al lado de su mujer.

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó Kingsley.

-Hermione ha roto aguas. -dijo Harry. Los dos hombres de ya avanzada edad abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Vamos, vamos adentro. -dijo Arthur, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Harry y Ron la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, entrar en el despacho y sentarse en su silla. Mientras Kingsley ordenó que limpiaran aquello que Hermione había mojado y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

-¿Necesitáis algo? -preguntó el Ministro.

-No. -dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó Ron.

-No, todavía no. Si vamos a San Mungo ahora nos van a mandar a casa, porque son contracciones irregulares. Tenemos que esperar a que sean entre dos y tres minutos, regulares y dolorosas. -dijo Harry.

-¿Te has tragado un libro de partos? -se quejó Ron. Su mujer y su amigo se rieron.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas apuntando todo sobre las contracciones, hasta que Ron se cansó y decidió que era hora de irse al hospital. Así que se metió con Hermione en la chimenea de su despacho y se fueron a San Mungo. Harry los acompañó, por supuesto, Arthur fue a casa a avisar a Molly y al resto de la familia y cuando Hermione entró en la sala de partos ya una marea de pelirrojos atosigaban a médicos y enfermeros en la sala de espera.

-Los Señores Weasley comenzarán el parto en menos de una hora. Si alguien quiere entrar que lo haga ahora. -dijo el médico. Todos se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo quien debería entrar.

-Que entre Harry, ¿no? -propuso Angelina.- Al fin y al cabo...

-¿Crees que Hermione estará cómoda con Harry dentro? -preguntó George.- Ginny, entra tú...

-¿Yo? -preguntó Ginny, meciendo a Albus en sus brazos. James Sirius, de un año y medio, corría por la sala de espera perseguido por Dominique y Victorie.

-Sí, adentro, pelirroja. -le dijo George, cogiendo a su sobrino de los brazos de su hermana.- Les dices que estamos todos aquí, así que que sea rápido que dejé a Verity sola en la tienda.

-No. -dijo Angelina, en tono reprobatorio mirando a su marido.- Les dices que todo va a ir bien y que estamos esperando para ver a la pequeñita.

-Vale, vale... -dijo Ginny, entrando en la habitación. Asomó la cabeza y encontró a Hermione ya cambiada, respirando con dificultad y a Ron intentando calmarla.- ¿Se puede?

-Ginny... Sí, entra... -dijo Hermione. Ella sonrió y primero le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y luego se acercó a su cuñada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nerviosa... Con miedo... -dijo Hermione. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué? Por favor, los salvadores del mundo mágico con miedo. -dijo ella, bromeando. Ron, soltó una risita que calmó un poco a su mujer.

-¿Duele?

-Sí, claro que duele, Hermione. Va a salir un bebé bastante grande por un sitio bastante pequeño. -dijo Ginny.- ¿Te anestesiaron?

-Aun no. -dijo Hermione.

-Pues que lo hagan, ya. -dijo Ginny. Ron empezó a buscar a un médico que anestesiara localmente a su mujer.- Todo va a ir bien, en serio, tú tranquila. -le dijo dulcemente.

-¿Segura?

-Claro... -dijo Ginny, atándole el pelo a su amiga en una coleta.- ¿Qué puede ir mal?

-No lo sé... -dijo ella, temerosa.

-Señorita, tiene que abandonar la sala. -le dijo una enfermera a Ginny.

-Sí, ya voy. Y es señora. -dijo Ginny, enseñándole el anillo en su dedo. Ron y Hermione se rieron, ella besó sus mejillas y salió de la sala de partos.

-Bien, Señora Weasley, ¿estamos preparados? -preguntó la matrona. Hermione se colocó, Ron se colocó tras ella, cogiendo sus manos y la de rizos asintió.- Pues vamos a sacar a esta niña de ahí. ¿Tenemos ya nombre?

-Sí, Rose. -dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-Pues vamos a salir Rose, que tienes a tus padres deseando verte. -dijo ella, sonriente.

Fueron casi tres horas de parto. Pero todo salió como tenía que salir y al fin Ron y Hermione tenían ya a su pequeñísima hija en brazos.

-Mira, se parece a ti... -dijo Hermione, acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Señores, tenemos que llevárnosla a lavarla. -dijo una enfermera, sonriendo antes la dulzura de la escena.

-¿Ahora? -se quejó Ron.

-Sí, ahora. -dijo ella. Cogió a Rose en brazos y miró a su padre.- Si quiere usted, puede venir con nosotros.

-Ve, Ron. -le pidió Hermione. Ron asintió y siguió a la enfermera. Cuando el pelirrojo volvió a la habitación empujando la cuna donde iba Rose, la habitación de Hermione ya estaba llena. Harry, Ginny, James y Albus ya estaban dentro. James estaba abrazado al cuello de su madrina y Harry tenía a Albus en brazos. Ginny fue la que caminó hacia su hermano a ver a la criatura de primero.

-Pero que bonita es... Ron... -dijo Ginny, sonriendo y acariciando con extrema suavidad la mejilla de Rose, que bostezó.

-Pelirroja, eh... -dijo Harry, riéndose y poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de Ron. Él sonrió y asintió, mirando a Rose.

-No sé ni que hora es... -dijo Hermione, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de James.

-Casi las dos de la madrugada. -dijo Harry.- También la niña nacer a medianoche...

-Toma... -dijo Ron, dejando a Rose en los brazos de su madre y cogiendo a James.

Poco a poco la familia de Ron y de Hermione los dejaron solos para que descansaran. Y a la mañana siguiente un medimago les dijo que ya se podían ir a casa, la niña estaba perfecta y la madre también. Así que todos los Weasley y los Señores Granger se fueron a casa de Ron y Hermione a "ayudarlos" con la vuelta a casa. Pero en realidad de agolparon todos alrededor de la cuna de la niña mientras los padres de ésta, colocaban todo.

-Gracias... -le dijo Ron a su mujer en un susurro. Ellos dos estaban organizando la habitación de Rose, el resto y la niña estaban en el salón.

-¿Por qué? Gracias a ti... -dijo Hermione de la misma manera.

-Por estar a mi lado, supongo. -dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió y le dio un suave beso, acariciando con su mano derecha la barba de tres días de su pelirrojo.

-A veces hasta eres un romántico. -le dijo la de rizos, susurrando. Ron se rió y le dio otro beso.- Estoy deseando que se vayan todos.

-Y yo... He pensado que los voy a echar.

-¿Con amabilidad?

-No.

-Ron...

-Está bien, con amabilidad. -dijo él, rodando los ojos. Hermione se rió en bajito y le volvió a dar otro beso. Los dos salieron de la habitación de Rose y fueron al salón.- Chicos, Hermione necesita descansar...

-Ve a dormir un poco, cielo. Nosotros vigilamos a Rose. -dijo la Señora Granger. Hermione se mordió el labio divertida y agarró la mano de Ron.

-Nosotros podemos cuidar de Rose. -dijo Ron.- Somos sus padres. -dijo levantando las dos cejas.

-Bueno, Hermione sí... Pero que tú seas el pad... -empezó la broma George.

-¡Fuera! -dijo Ron, haciendo reír a todos. Que empezaron a recoger sus cosas y en cuanto estaban acercándose a la chimenea Rose empezó a llorar y todos la miraron.

-Ya voy, ya voy... -dijo Molly. Pero Ron se le adelantó y la cogió el brazos. Todos lo miraron y Rose inmediatamente dejó de llorar. Hermione sonrió muerta de la ternura mientras empujaba a Bill hacia la chimenea.

-¿Ves, mamá? Todo bajo control... -dijo Ron, meciendo a Rose contra su pecho.

Todos se fueron y Hermione preparó té para ella y su marido, mientras Ron se sentó en el sillón, con Rose en brazos. Hermione se desplomó a su lado cuando el té estuvo listo y se pegó bien a él. Ron le pasó a la niña y ella se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su marido. Los dos se quedaron horas sentados en el sillón, mirando a la niña. No tenían nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

 ** _Soy fan de Ronmione y me pareció una buena idea imaginármelos en su primer día de papás. Espero que haya gustado. Prontito actualizaré "Canción de una vida"._**

 ** _Un beso :*_**


End file.
